


E ritorno da te

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Oh my purr mi rifiuto di pensare di aver scritto 'sta cosa, Shounen-ai, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishiro… piegò il capo sulle braccia e pianse. La stella del Sakurazuramori brillò sul vetro che si stava spannando mentre un fulmine che squarciava il cielo la colpì con la sua tenue luce. Piccole gocce di acqua che scendeva dalle cinque linee tracciate accarezzarono i capelli neri del ragazzo che teneva il capo premuto contro il vetro. Seishiro…</p><p>Avvertimenti: shounen ai, i diritti per "E ritorno da te" sono di Laura Pausini e della sua casa discografica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E ritorno da te

Una triste mattina dal cielo coperto di nuvole color acciaio aveva avuto inizio. Non era molto presto, ma la mancanza del sole impediva di stabilire un orario approssimativo. L’aria era carica di umidità, la terra bagnata per acquazzone appena conclusosi, mentre il cielo si preparava a scatenarsi di nuovo con violenza selvaggia. Nell’atmosfera sonnolenta della quale era pregna l’atmosfera, le auto ed i mezzi dei vari lavoratori iniziavano ad intasare le strade della città. In lontananza, la Tokyo Tower si stagliava rossa contro il cielo via via più nero. Le case e gli appartamenti si svuotavano dei loro abitanti, lasciando al loro interno solo bambini molto piccoli, casalinghe e persone anziane o malate. Ma in un grande appartamento, qualcuno sedeva davanti ad una finestra che dava sulla città. Più che ad una casa abitata, il suo interno ricordava quasi la cella di un carcere; nel salotto erano dislocate qua e là solo due poltrone ed un basso tavolino su cui posavano un telefono ed un posacenere con qualche mozzicone ormai spento. Le pareti erano di uno spoglio colore bianco e la tenue luce che proveniva dall’unica finestra alla quale le tende non erano state tirate gettava un colore ancora più smorto e spettrale alle ampie superfici immacolate. Su una sedia di legno, un braccio sul davanzale di marmo e l’altro abbandonato sulle gambe con una sigaretta accesa tenuta pigramente tra le dita pallide, Subaru guardava fuori dal vetro. A terra, accanto alle gambe della sedia, si era posata la morbida cenere della sigaretta ormai quasi finita, segno che il suo proprietario sedeva lì immobile da un po’. Sospirò pesantemente, il vetro si appannò ingrigendo di una sottile nebbia la sua visuale, creando una sorta di buco nel panorama che aveva davanti. Il mozzicone spento cadde dalle sue dita sul letto di grigia cenere che si era depositata sul pavimento. Subaru sollevò la mano ormai libera e, con l’indice, tracciò una linea obliqua sulla parte appannata del vetro.  
 _Seishiro…_  le imposizioni del suo orgoglio valevano meno di nulla, quel nome continuava a martellare la sua testa, lo aveva fatto per nove anni ed ora che l’aveva rivisto si era persino rafforzato. La mano scivolò leggera sul suo petto, sentendo le pieghe delle bende che fasciavano la ferita che lui gli aveva inferto il giorno prima. Faceva ancora male, ma non era per quello che non aveva dormito la notte precedente. Era per quello che aveva provato a fine combattimento, quando lui si era dissolto in una miriade di petali rosa. E, quando si era rialzato in piedi e due di quelle piccole e leggere macchie rosate e vellutate erano state condotte dal vento nelle palme delle sue mani, aveva capito, serrando i due petali nei pugni, vinto dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione che lo amava ancora.

 

_E ritorno da te  
Nonostante il mio orgoglio_

 

Era stato inutile sforzarsi di odiarlo e cancellarlo dalla sua memoria. Alla fine, non era servito a nulla.

_Io ritorno perché  
Altra scelta non c’è_

Ma come, come poteva perdonarlo? Perdonare l’assassino della sua Hokuto…  
 _Hokuto-chan…_  subito si affacciarono alla sua mente i ricordi dei vestiti allucinanti di sua sorella, le tinte allegre e le loro fogge stravaganti, la sua espressione sedicenne quando lei e Seishiro lo prendevano in giro. Come se si fosse sciolto un sigillo che lui stesso aveva imposto sulla sua memoria, iniziarono a riaffiorare tutti i loro ricordi: quando Sakurazura lo scarrozzava in macchina le volte in cui doveva andare a lavoro, quando lo portava nei locali e nei ristoranti che preferiva o, più raramente, quando lo assisteva durante il suo lavoro. Come quella volta alla Tokyo Tower, quando avevano trascorso la notte da soli a rimirare la città notturna…

 

_Ricordando i giorni  
A un’altra latitudine_

 

Non era più salito su quella torre dopo quella volta, terrorizzato alla paura di venire assalito dai ricordi. Ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di tornare tante e tante volte a Ueno Park, dove tutto era iniziato.

 

_Frequentando i posti  
Dove mi vedrai_

 

La mano tracciò un’altra linea obliqua unita per un verso all’altra sul vetro.

 

_Recitando i gesti e le parole  
Che ho perso…_

 

Non era più riuscito però a pronunciare il nome di sua sorella, e nemmeno quello di Seishiro. Entrambi restavano a metà della sua gola, soffocandolo, impedendogli di far uscire le parole. Anche per questo se ne era andato da Kyoto, per non dover affrontare lo sguardo penoso di sua nonna. Lei non lo aveva mai incolpato di quanto era accaduto, e forse questo lo aveva fatto sentire ancora peggio, tanto da non riuscire più a restare con lei. Perché il senso di colpa era rimasto chiuso dentro di lui, uccidendo tutta la sua volontà e voglia di vivere.   
Ma quando lo aveva rivisto, nel momento stesso in cui gli aveva parlato, il silenzio di morte che regnava in lui si era infranto, e aveva ripreso a vivere…  
Solo in quel momento  
Solo grazie a lui.

 

_E ritorno da te  
Dal silenzio che è in me…_

 

Nuovamente, l’indice di Subaru tracciò un’altra linea unita alla seconda.  
Ora c’era una sola cosa che poteva fare, l’ultima speranza che poteva tenerlo ancora in vita. Aveva temuto di incontrarlo per nove anni, ma ora non c’era nulla che desiderasse di più che vederlo nuovamente. Era un’illusione, soltanto un’illusione, ma lo teneva vivo…

 

 _Tu dimmi se c’è_  
Ancora per me  
Un’altra occasione  
Un’altra emozione

 

 _Pazzo, pazzo, pazzo!_ , si ripeteva,  _Sei solo un pazzo se speri in qualcosa del genere!_  Eppure… quando lo aveva visto, quel sorriso, quel tono gentile… Come poteva il suo cuore non sperare ancora, nella sua follia d’amore?

 

 _Se ancora sei tu_  
Ancora di più  
Un’altra canzone  
Fresca e nuova

 

E quegli occhi… Ricordava ancora il giorno in cui era andato a trovarlo per la prima volta dopo l’incidente con la madre di quel bambino, quanta gioia, quanto sollievo gli aveva regalato quello sguardo amorevole, anche se nascosto dalle bende…  
Quando Seishiro si era sfilato gli occhiali, il giorno prima, aveva cercato disperatamente in quel volto quello dell’uomo di cui si era innamorato. Una traccia qualunque, qualsiasi cosa alla quale aggrapparsi, un qualunque lampo su quel viso, che potesse fargli pensare che l’uomo ricordava ancora qualcosa di lui…qualcosa di loro…

 

 _Tu dimmi se ormai_  
Qualcosa di noi  
C’è ancora dentro agli occhi tuoi  
O no! Gli occhi tuoi…

 

Ma non era solo quello. Non lo avrebbe mai creduto, ma…aveva sentito disperatamente la sua mancanza in tutti quegli anni. Gli era mancato quell’appoggio morale, quella giovialità, quella tenerezza che sempre Seishiro gli aveva riservato…e, per quanto folle fosse… lo desiderava ancora…

 

_E ritorno da te  
Perché ancora ti voglio_

 

…malgrado la voce della ragione in lui continuasse a gridargli che era un pazzo…

 

_E ritorno da te  
Contro il vento che c’è_

 

…ma era tanto più forte di lei quel desiderio…

 

_Io ritorno perché  
Ho bisogno di te_

 

… di liberarsi da tutto ciò che l’aveva trattenuto ed ingabbiato per tanti anni: sogni, incubi pieni di morte, sangue, paura, rimorso, dolore…il tutto pervaso dal dolciastro profumo dei petali di ciliegio….per liberarsi da tutto questo, che lo uccideva lentamente, sommergendolo come un mare di nera pece…

 

_Di respirare fuori da questa inquietudine_

 

Ieri, ieri, ieri, ricordava ogni singola parola, ogni minimo istante era rimasto impresso in lui… Come il caldo e rosso sangue di Seishiro col quale l’uomo aveva tracciato una striscia carminio sulla sua guancia. In quell’istante gli era stato così vicino, aveva potuto sentire il dolce odore dei petali del Sakura mischiato a quello dell’acqua di colonia e delle sigarette. La stretta gentile ma decisa delle sue mani, una che gli bloccava il polso impedendogli di attaccare, l’altra che bloccava il mento…

 

_Per ritrovare mani forti su di me  
E non sentirmi sempre così fragile_

 

… come una volta. No, non poteva farne a meno, ci era riuscito a prezzo di tali sofferenze per tanti anni, ed ora…

 

 _Tu dimmi solo se c’è_  
Ancora per me  
Un’altra occasione  
Un’altra emozione

 

 _Seishiro…_  tracciò un’altra linea sul vetro appannato.

 

_Dimmi se ancora sei tu  
Ancora di più_

 

Un’auto passò sulla strada sotto la sua finestra, le note soffuse della canzone lo colpirono…Seishiro la metteva sempre in macchina…

 

_La nostra canzone  
Che risuona_

 

 _…Ti prego…_  l’indice tracciò di nuovo una linea sul vetro.

 

 _Tu dimmi se ormai_  
Qualcosa di noi  
C’è ancora dentro gli occhi tuoi  
O no!

 

Ancora, ancora quel volto sorridente si affacciò alla sua mente, sovrapponendosi a quello del gioviale veterinario di tanti anni prima

 

 _Se ancora sei tu_  
Una canzone fresca e nuova  
Tu dimmi se ormai  
Qualcosa di noi  
C’è ancora dentro agli occhi tuoi  
O no! Gli occhi tuoi…

 

L’indice tremante di Subaru tracciò un’ultima linea che completò il disegno.  
 _Seishiro…_  piegò il capo sulle braccia e pianse. La stella del Sakurazuramori brillò sul vetro che si stava spannando mentre un fulmine che squarciava il cielo la colpì con la sua tenue luce. Piccole gocce di acqua che scendeva dalle cinque linee tracciate accarezzarono i capelli neri del ragazzo che teneva il capo premuto contro il vetro.  _Seishiro…_

 

_Dimmi solo se c’è  
E ritorno da te…_


End file.
